


What Is Love?

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn’t realize how much he loves Zayn till the last minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t hate Danielle. I have loads and loads of love her. I just write fanfics because I believe Ziam is real despite how I know it really isn’t. And she’s a cockblock in all my fics! Please know that before reading that I don’t hate her - this is just PURE fiction even if we wish it were real.

She was coming back. He knew she was coming back. But he wanted to stay in his arms for as long as he could. There was no real reason why they were like this. So close but he was so distant, but that was the reason why he was so close to him…he didn’t want the moment to end. Every time he was with the Bradford boy he felt a certain comfort that he didn’t feel with her. He loved her, he didn’t love him the way the other thought, wished, hoped, and longed for. As long as he had these moments though, he was okay. Maybe though just maybe there was a chance that he did, as it was hidden in the back of his mind.

Slow dancing, and even spinning him around in circles, allowed them to feel like time was moving so slowly. And that is what they both wanted. Neither of them wanted this moment to pass by again because when she came back they would have to go and pretend like none of this ever happened. That every single day spent together would now have to be spent apart. 

She breathes down the younger boy’s neck, and watches his every move. Of course she didn’t trust him. How could you trust him when you know how close he is with the other; his best friend - and the only person in the world besides her that can make him laugh. She wants to be the only person do that, she’s jealous and the Bradford boy knows this, so he takes the older one for himself whenever he gets the chance: when she isn’t around. It’s hard to do because the other is always afraid - what if she finds out? Well who cares, you wouldn’t do it, if you couldn’t help yourself.

He swallows when he hears a drum beat from the song, as the song starts to pick it’s pace a bit. It feels like the beating of his heart, and now - now it’s beating a mile a minute and the clock is ticking. It read 2:33 when they started dancing and now it was 2:35, only 2 minutes passed.

Pulling back from the embrace a bit, Zayn smiled laughingly as he slowly leaned in kissing his lips unhurriedly till Liam kissed him back. With a slight tilt of their heads the kiss intensified instantly. The two now making out, without a care in the world. The only thing that mattered was they were together and this moment couldn’t be ruined. 

They then kissed again; his mouth sought out Zayn’s, lips meeting first, tongues locking in a furious battle for control. He pulled his head back quickly, catching his breath, letting his bruised lips rest for a moment. But only for a moment. The Bradford boy’s arms wrapped around him tighter, arms which had no intention of letting him escape tonight. 

For a moment, Liam resisted. Then he relaxed into the heated embrace. His hands roamed across the back and shoulders and arms which held him tight. Steely muscles moved under his touch as Zayn’s arms tightened their hold. Liam’s fingers slipped under the white shirt, the cotton still crisp to the touch after an evening of socializing. How the Bradford boy consistently maintained his exterior cool demeanor and appearance was a skill Liam still hadn’t figured out, even after three years. He didn’t want to figure out anymore. His fingers made contact against hot tanned-skin. Slowly, he ran a single finger down Zayn’s spine. Liam chuckled, his laugh muffled against Zayn’s chest, as he released a single, quiet gasp at the teasing finger. 

Zayn’s fingers tightened their bruising hold around the other’s waist. Searing lips settled on his ears, nibbling, then biting each lobe in turn. The lips didn’t stop at his ears.Liam felt them nuzzling down his neck, pausing at the hollow at the base of his neck. He arched his head and his neck back, offering himself to those teasing, tempting lips as Zayn softly kissed over the younger boy’s birthmark secretly loving to get to kiss it.

The sensation of Zayn’s purr against his throat, the vibrations reverberating against his sensitized skin, almost made him cum on the spot. He tried to move back, to escape the contact which had his nerves on fire but the Bradford boy’s deep, low growl, told him he wasn’t going anywhere. Steely hands touched him, manipulated him, guided him. Within seconds he was in the control.. 

Bare chested, Liam and Zayn see each other standing in the middle of the hotel room he got with her. Laid naked under the scrutinizing stare of his lover, the Bradford boy turned around, to face the opposite wall. He bent over, balancing on one foot, to remove his shoe. Then he hopped onto his other foot and removed his second shoe. He could feel the Woverhampton boy’s brown eyes. He could imagine him calculating the curvature of his ass. He wiggled his ass slightly and heard the faintest hiss of an intake of breath. Languorously Zayn straightened. He reached his arms upwards, and stretched, arching his back. The soft thud of a body sinking down, hitting an immovable object, broke the silence in the room. 

Liam moved his fingers to the waistband of his pants, deftly undoing the button and zipper, and then, slowly, ever so slowly, pulled them downwards, removing one leg at a time. His thumbs reached for the waist band of his briefs, toyed with the hollows above his hipbones and then peeled his briefs downwards. Then tantalizingly slow he repeated the actions for Zayn. As they piled on the floor with a soft rustle, the Bradford boy stood still for a moment, then turned around to face the other. 

Zayn’s eyes were fastened on him. It had been a while since he had seen him…it. Running his hands down his body, Liam’s fingers splayed across his chest, glided over his hip bones. One hand strayed toward his balls, cupping, massaging, while the other hand reached the base of his cock, paused for a moment, and then moved upwards, in a slow, caressing movement. Closing his eyes, The Bradford boy’s hand began to move faster on his cock. Shaft, head, the throbbing vein on the underside—he stroked and teased and applied pressure. The Woverhampton boy’s head fell backwards, his breathing became shallower. Warmer. His hand moved faster and faster. 

Suddenly, firm, immovable hands were on his body, removing the other’s hands. A hot mouth engulfed his cock in one, long movement. Liam’s hips bucked at the sensation of heat and tightness and pressure. He thrust deeper and deeper, feeling throat muscles constricting and then relaxing around his cock. 

The Woverhampton boy’s hands were suddenly behind his back, held by the force of his lover’s hand, he could feel the second hand exploring his ass cheeks, long fingers stretching and caressing. First one finger, then a second penetrated him. He gasped at the feel of the soft fingers. As he relaxed, the fingers probed, further and further, searching, massaging, until Liam shuddered as a wave of pleasure radiated upwards through his groin. 

Cool air rushed across his cock as Zayn abandoned his tonguing and felt fingers withdrawing, emptiness replacing the welcome heat. Zayn stood up, continuing to hold firmly onto Liam’s wrists with one hand. 

Standing straight, Liam squared off against the hazel eyes focused on him. The corners of Zayn’s lips curved upwards; his lips parted. And then Liam felt himself moving, propelled by the pressure on his wrists, to the couch and the Bradford boy laid underneath him with a small smirk, legs entwined with his, burning lips running across his shoulder blades. Discomfort forgotten, the Bradford boy arched his hips upwards, rubbing against the hard cock nestled between his ass cheeks. 

Hands lifted his hips higher. A tongue was traveling down his spine, branding him forever. Zayn gasped as it reached the crevice of his cheeks, as hands pulled him apart, as warmth and moistness probed at his opening then penetrated the ring of muscle. His own cock was achingly hard. He reached down, his hand settling on the base of his shaft. He tightened his hand and stroked upwards. Just as he was about to reach the crown, he felt the Woverhampton boy’s tongue withdraw. Zayn felt a nip of teeth on his ass cheek and a hand reached out, removing his hand from his cock. 

“Mine.” The word was whispered against the Bradford boy’s back. Shivers rippled up his back at the possessive tone. Equally possessive hands suddenly flipped him over. He found his legs lifted across Liam’s shoulders, his ass sitting on his legs, a cock nudging against his opening. Zayn looked upwards at his lover, all darkness and angles, bathed in the golden glow of the wall sconces, reflected in the dark red of the wall hangings. 

“Yours.” He was possessed. For the night. Liam thrusts into him and Zayn gasped at the sudden penetration. One long, hard, smooth thrust. One ragged groan. One deep moan. For a moment they lay still, then the Woverhampton boy began moving. A subtle shift of the hips. Zayn pushing forward; the Bradford boy pulling backwards. They found the primal rhythm of thrust and withdraw. Liam’s hand reached for Zayn cock and began stroking parallel to his thrusts. 

Dancing under the thrust and stroke of his lover’s body and hands, Liam drove a steady rhythm with the Bradford boy calves and feet against his back, encouraging, demanding. With every thrust, he arched forwards, impaling himself deeper. With every stroke on the Bradford boy’s cock, he felt himself burning. The heat grew more intense. The possession more complete. Their bodies moved faster. Liam felt his own orgasm building, felt his balls tingling. 

Suddenly Zayn stiffened and a cry was wrenched from his throat. It was joined by Liam’s own cry as he filled up the Bradford boy, at his own release. 

The Woverhampton boy collapsed onto Zayn’s chest. His breathing was ragged. Disentangling his legs, Liam pulled Zayn upwards, into the circle of his arms. He rubbed his face against the dark silk of his lover’s hair. Under the smell of raw sex and arousal which clung to both of them. 

They stayed together like this for a minutes, without a care in the world, but it was slowly time for Zayn to leave the Woverhampton boy behind and pretend again like none of this happened. That it all only existed for one night. Just like every other night this kind of thing happened.

But Liam didn’t want him to leave just yet. Slipping away from him completely though, he hopped over him and pulled Zayn up off the couch with him, giving him a little smirk and reached down for his pants, making him get in them. The Bradford boy blushed vigorously at the Woverhampton boy as he did so. He pulled them up and there was another small smirk from the other as he zipped his pants up and buttoned the. His brown eyes never left his. Still flushed just a little the Bradford boy reached down for Liam’s pants, and allowed him to step into them, bringing them up over his hips and zippering them with a bit of trouble. Looking up he batted his eyelashes at him for a little help. The Woverhampton boy put his hands onto the other and just from that little touch the Bradford boy’s heart fluttered and his stomach got butterflies. He was so in love with him that every touch felt like the first time.

Liam noticed the little flush, flutter, and small rumble in the other’s stomach and couldn’t help but grin down at him, grabbing both this hands and swinging him around in a pirouette, and then bent his knees a little to curtsy. Softly he yanked him into his arms—chest against chest—hot skin against skin—he sent himself over the edge getting Zayn’s exact feeling now. Liam sighed, “Mmm..”

“I love you, Liam.” Zayn whispered against his ear, brushing his tan-skinned cheek against his. “I love you, forever.”

Liam swallowed, taking a small breather and tried his hardest to contain himself. Yes, he loved him, but he wasn’t exactly sure how…there was someone else…he wasn’t exactly torn. He knew who he wanted.

“Zayn…” He began starting with his name, it was said with seriousness.

He knew exactly what he was going to say, “Shhh…” Zayn put his hand to Liam’s lips as he bent down for his shirt and with a little laugh he quickly put it over his head and helped him get his arms in it. Sex hair. “Hehehehe.” He giggled wrestling his hair. Liam blushed and gave him a face, and then being the only one fully dressed couldn’t seem to bend down and get the other’s shirt because he was busy staring at what was before him. He didn’t exactly have a body like his own, but to Liam…it was perfect because there just wasn’t anyone like Zayn. Absolutely no one. 

Minutes, wait more like seconds later but neither of them really even knew how the hell it happened because it was all so suddenly happened so fast. 

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!” Danielle screamed, shoving the Bradford boy out of the way with a slap across the face.

Taken back completely Zayn stood there after almost nearly falling over, as he held his face in his hand.

“Danielle, I can explain…” Liam finally said after the few seconds of coming back to reality; being pulled apart from an embrace he never wanted to let go of—feeling so at peace—so in love—so comfortable…

“I don’t need an explanation Liam, I know all about how he secretly wants you, I am so sorry you have to deal with him, come on let’s go…” She insisted, without really even knowing any of the truth to what just happened. He wanted to explain so badly, but when he got turned around he didn’t look back. He was so afraid to look Zayn into the eyes because he knew he blew it already by not letting him know that Danielle was coming to get him.

It didn’t take long though because he couldn’t—he couldn’t be with her. “NO.” He stated. “I love him.” He whispered to himself…it wasn’t loud enough. 

“What was that?” She gasped.

He looked up from his feet, he didn’t even have shoes on and he was already trying to leave…

“It’s not you…you were just this cover up…I mean…I fooled around with Zayn for months!” Liam shouted, “I’m not about to lose him to you…NOT HERE, NOT LATER, NOT EVER.” He felt himself getting louder, but really he just needed to make himself clear. “I am so sorry, Danielle but I’m in love with Zayn. So in love with him that it hurts me so much to know that all this time while with you I was breaking his heart because I didn’t want to believe the truth.”

The beautiful curly haired girl stood there dumbfounded. She felt like a real idiot for never allowing herself to see in Liam’s eyes that he really did love Zayn and that she was simply something to keep him occupied while he tried to deny his feelings. She only blamed Zayn for the longest time. “I never knew…I just thought I had to keep him away from you…I never stopped to think that you loved him too….I’m sorry.” She made a slight face, hating herself.

“It’s not your fault…” Liam sighed, with nothing else to say but he gave her a small frown, and a small nod to just say goodbye and his body moved right back into Zayn, taking him into his arms. Zayn sobbed into them, his slapped cheek burning against Liam’s shoulder. Gently Liam rubbed down his back, whispering soothing words to calm him down and with that for the first time in her life, the young girl standing there saw what love really was.


End file.
